


Make A Fort.

by Little_Miss_Smuttsicle



Category: JacksepticeyeRPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Confession, Crush, Cute, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluffy, Fucking, Hair-pulling, Homework, M/M, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Male Character, Photos, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Skull Fucking, Studying, Touching Hands, Wall Sex, confess, crush confession, kiss, make out, take out, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-16 23:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7288159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Miss_Smuttsicle/pseuds/Little_Miss_Smuttsicle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Popular guy at school: Jack asks your help with his homework. How did he get your number? Why would he want YOUR help? Is there any other reason he asked you? It's probably nothing....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Need Your Help

**Author's Note:**

> Another X Reader fic for those with a penis. I had done one previously that was x Markiplier. I thought it was only fair to do one X Jacksepticeye. That and it was also requested by an anon. Tumblr poster, thanks again. Hope you guys like it :D. There will be a second chapter, full of smut. (There likely won't be any photos in the second chapter haha.)

Your phone rings and it catches you off guard. You’re playing Dark Souls and decide to pause it, to answer.

                “Hello?”

                “Hey it’s Jack, from school.”

                “Oh, hey Jack! How are you?” _How did he get my number?! He’s a lot more popular than I._

                “Good, I need help with our homework tonight, want to come and stay over?”

You internally scream, _OMMMMMGGGGGG!!!!!! WHATTTTT?!?!_

“Yes! Uh...yes, that would be great.” You bite your tongue.

                “Alright, I will text you in an hour or so and we can meet up at the bus terminal.”

                “Sounds great, see you soon than Jack.”

 

                Right after the phone hangs up, you jump up from the couch screaming your head off.

                “EEEEEEEEEE OH MY FUCKING GOD!!! YES YES YES YES YES!!!!”

                You pull yourself together and take a deep sigh, with a smile stretched from ear to ear. You turn off your game and hop in the shower. All you could think about was Jack, how awesome it will be to hang out with him. Since he got to the school, you wanted to hang out or be friends.

                He though, was rather kinda popular and that always made you nervous, you always assumed you weren’t cool enough to hang out with him or even talk to him. Jack wanting to call you and hang to get your help with his school work.....blows your mind.

                *Ping* your phone goes off, you run in only a towel over to it.  A text message from Jack? 

 

You scramble to get dressed and pack your bag. You probably shouldn’t have taken so long in the shower, _oh the regret_. Luckily the bus stop is right in front of your house; you don’t have to go even a minute to catch it. The bus is often a little behind a few minutes anyway, especially since all day is rush hour.

With school bag on your back and water bottle in hand, you rush out the front door and run down the driveway like a madman.  You stand there at the stop just in time too, you look up and the bus is barreling down the street. You take a sigh of relief and hope Jack made his bus too.

You get on the bus, taking a seat at the back. You grab out your phone and decide to check on Jack. 

You put your headphones in and music on. The bus ride dragged on longer than it should have but of course traffic was to blame. You pull into the terminal and you’re heart starts racing, _what are you freaking out about you fucking ditz? It’s just schoolwork....with Jack.....WITH JACK! PANIC PANIC PANIC!! OH MY GOD! Okay...now breathe._

The bus stops and you get off; you look around for green hair. You walk into the building and head up stairs; you walk along the overhead and look down at the buses.

There, getting off the 26, you spot a head of green hair. There he was! You banged on the glass, Jack looked around then up at you. He waved and you waved back, going back down the stairs.

 “Hey Y/N!” Jack comes up to you.

“Hey Jack.” You smile, trying not to burst. “I’m glad you’re easy to spot.”

“I’m glad I’m easy to spot too.” He laughs, “So what bus did you get off?”

“The 7.”

“Oh okay, I don’t think I’ve ever been on it before.”

“Hey, want to grab lunch in the terminal before we go back to your place? I just haven’t eaten yet today.” You ask.

“Oh no problem, I haven’t eaten yet either.”

You two go into the little restaurant inside the terminal; you order your food and take a seat in the booth. He sits across from you and you two start talking about school and what work he’s having trouble with. Then you get into your hobbies and interests, as he does his. You’re food is called and you both get up to grab it.

You order the Cajun Shrimp Po Boy.

Jack orders the lobster roll.

 

You both enjoy your food and with a final bite, you push back your plate and take a deep sigh. You rub your stomach, taking a drink of iced tea.

“God, that was GOOD!” You wipe your mouth and set your napkin down.

“I agree. I’m fucking full now.” Jack laughed. “I think I’m going to grab a final refill on my drink, before we head out.” He gets up from the table.

“Can you grab me some as well, iced tea please?” You held out your cup to him.

“No problem.” He laughed taking your cup, walking away.

He returns with your drink and you stand, grabbing your bag. Jack grabs his bag as well and you two are off now to catch the bus to his place.

“The bus comes in 12 minutes, looks like we just missed one.” Jack said looking up from the schedule.

“That’s okay. We can sit and wait for it.” You smile, taking a seat on the bench.

Jack sits next to you and continues chatting with you about random stuff. You look up next minute and the bus pulls in. You both get on the bus and take a seat together at the back.

“I’m always worried, I’m forgetting something.” You laugh.

“Well no problem, I can try and help if you did.” He assures you.

“Thanks a lot.”

“No worries, if you need an extra toothbrush? I got it. You need to borrow Pj pants? I got it. You need clean socks? I got it.” Jack smiles warmly.

“Aw that’s nice of you.”

“Well ya, you are helping me with my school work after all. It’s the least I could do for you, if you need it.”

 

You get to his house and hop off the bus. Jack looks around cautiously and you stop to look at him.

“Uh Jack....?” You raise a brow, “are you good?”

“Yes...”He whispers, “I’m just worried about one of my neighbours.”

“What’s wrong with your neighbour?” You whisper back.

“She goes crazy every time I bring a guy around the house; she thinks I’m into dudes, even though I’ve brought girls home, I mean it’s a secret I do like both but it wouldn’t matter much to her. Anyway she goes squirrely every time. She will, legit stick her head out the window and shriek “I SHIP YOU GUYS SO MUCH!” It’s not that bad but I would rather her not scare my new friends, like you away.” He explains.

“Sounds interesting,” you laugh, “don’t tell me she’s really young.”

“No, actually she isn’t.” He unlocked his front door. “She’s a little younger than me but it’s just that she just likes me so much but she has no guts to come over this way and talk to me.”

“Oh that’s cute.” You smile.

“OHH JACK!!!!” You hear a female voice call out.

“Oh boy....” Jack shakes his head, turning around.

You turn around as well, seeing a young woman poking out of her bedroom window. Jack was right, she wasn’t a little girl. From his description of her behaviour, I would’ve guessed 16 but she looked 18/19.

“Hello Aubrey.” Jack smiled nervously, waving up at her.

“You have a new friend I see.” She leans further out the window, presenting more cleavage from her low cut top.

“Yes, this is Y/N.” Jack responds.

“I ship you guys so hard, I mean it this time.” She bats her eyelashes.

“I’m sure you do.” He laughs.

“Hi Y/N.” She waves to you, “it’s nice to meet you.”

“It’s nice to meet you too.” You wave back and smile.

“We are going to go inside now Aubrey; we have school work to do.” Jack opened the door.

“Okay.” She giggles uncontrollably, brushing the gorgeous silky hair from her face.

“Bye.”

“Byeeee Jackkkk.” She turns and goes back in.

 

You two enter the house; Jack closes the door behind you. “Well, so now you’ve met Aubrey.” He laughs, “Sorry about that.”

“No worries, she’s cute.” You laugh.

“She really is.” Jack was in the clouds for a moment and then shakes himself back to reality. “Oops, I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine, really.” You laugh.

“Okay, we can get down to business.” Jack guides you guys up to his bedroom. “We could stay in the living room but my cleaning lady is kinda nosy as fuck.” He laughs.

“Mine is nosy too, she actually goes through the pockets in my jeans and takes the notes she finds and keeps them. Not even giving them back to me or anything, so when we get into a fight she threatens to send them all in an envelope, to my mom.” You explain, shaking your head.

“What a jerk.” He laughs. “Mine isn’t that bad, she would just ask you a million questions, as if she was the over protective mom and worried everyone coming in had ill intent with me and my feelings.”

“It’s like do your job and keep your nose out of it.”

“Hahaha I second that. I don’t mind her when I’m home alone; otherwise she needs to interrogate the whole world. Even the mailman, she questioned him if he was even a real mailman.”

You two take a seat on the couch, he has in the room. “I bet he doesn’t like her much.”

“No, he makes me pick up my packages, unless they don’t need signing then he will come over, drop it on the doorstep and fucking book it.” Jack says.

You burst into laughter, “don’t they do that already? Ding Dong Ditch. They make you pick it up claiming you weren’t there to answer....I WAS THERE, I JUST OPENED THE DOOR AND YOU RAN!”

“Jerks, I’m telling you.”

You pull your notebook out of your bag, along with pen and textbook. “So you need help with these 3 worksheets?”

“Yes and the bonus one, I want to do it because I need these extra points but I’m struggling with it.” Jack hangs his head, “I’m not prepared for this test.”

“I’m not either.” You confess, “We can study for it after.”

“Good idea.”

 

After 2 hours of solid work and studying, you two decide to stop for the night.

“You want to order some food?” Jack asks getting up from the couch.

“Sure.” You smile. “I’ll pitch.”

“No, its fine really, it’s the least I could do.” He beams.

“You’re too kind.”

Jack orders Chinese and you hang out going through his CD collection, listening to music and telling stories about the past. The food arrives and you two decide to watch YouTube videos while you ate, you tried many times not to choke while you laughed.

 

 

 

After dinner you two relax and digest your food. You guys decide to game for a while, the night goes on forever and you never once look at the clock. Once you finally finish playing, you finally check the time. By now it was almost 12am, where did all the time go?! Jack stood up to throw out the trash; he returned and smiled at you.

“Want to build a fort?” He laughs, “I know it sounds silly.”

“Nooo it doesn’t” You assure him, “I’d love to.”

For the next hour you and Jack build a fort in the bedroom. Once finished you take a step back to admire the work you two did.

“It looks cozy, really cute.” You smile proudly.

“I know you are.” Jack mumbles under his breath.

“What?” You turn to him laughing.

“Nothing.” He laughs back.

“We should get changed, obviously not go to bed yet but just in case.” Jack smiles.

“Alright good idea.” You go into your bag to find you had in fact forgotten your Pj pants.

“Uh...Jack...?”

“Yes Y/N, what’s wrong?” He looked at you worried, “did you forget something?”

“Yes...” You blush, “I forgot my Pj Pants, just like we joked about earlier.” You laugh embarrassed.

“Don’t worry about it, I got you.” Jack goes over to his dresser and opened the second last drawer, “does it matter what pattern?”

“No, I don’t think it does.” You laugh.

“Alright.” He takes out a pair of plaid pj pants and tosses them to you.

Jack changes in front of you and you are nervous; he’s got that body you just want to eat up. You pause for a moment, trying to shake your mind of those thoughts.

“Something wrong?” He asks looking over at you.

“No, all is fine.” You remove your jeans, putting them in your bag. You put the pj pants on and admire them in the mirror. “I’m glad they fit.”

“I’m glad too.”

You pull your shirt up over your head and feel Jacks’ eyes on you. When you look over at him, he looks away.

You couldn’t help but feel he was looking at your body, you were hoping it was a good look and not of judgement.

Jack climbs in the fort and you follow suit. You both sit up against the wall, you turn to face Jack and his cheeks are pink.

“Are you feeling okay?” You asked.

“Yes.” Jack answers, “I want to talk to you....”

“About what?”

“About why I decided to call you.”

“It wasn’t about the school work?” You raised a brow.

“Oh no it was but why I picked YOU for help.”

“Okay?”

“Well I was too nervous at school to approach you and ask for your help.”

“Why would YOU be nervous to approach ME?!”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Jack ignores your question.

“Nothing I just...was nervous myself to approach you.” You admit.

“Really? I never would have guessed.”

“You just seem so popular; I’m so far from it.” You explain.

“Ya I guess I kinda am but I don’t want you to think you’re far from it. I’m sure you’d fit in just great with my group.”

“You’re just saying that.”

“No Y/N, I mean it.”

“Really.....?”

“Yes, without a doubt.”

“So why would YOU be nervous to approach ME?” You asked again.

“I.....I think you’re adorable.” Jack speaks softly, looking away from you.

“Really?” You’re taken aback.

“Yes, really.”

“I think you’re adorable too.” You admit.

You two lock eyes, both of you with cheeks of red.

“I uh...” You look away.

Jack touches your hand. You look back caught off guard.

“Oh...sorry.” He pulls his hand back.

“It’s fine.” You put your hand on top of his.

“I’ve been admiring you for a while now.” He says.

“As I have with you.” You nod.

“I actually sit in history class and stare at you.”

“That’s why I feel funny sometimes.” You laugh.

“Sorry, I don’t mean to make you feel weird.”

“You don’t.”

“Good, I also just want to get my cards out on the table.” He starts, “I have a crush on you, I have all year and part of last year as well.”

You have no words.

“Sorry, I don’t mean to be too forward. I thought getting your number from your friend Donny would help me get closer to you, I didn’t plan to confess anything tonight.” He moves his hand from yours, he goes to get up.

“Jack, wait.”

                He stops in his tracks and sits again. He doesn’t say anything to you, just waits.

                “Don’t be sorry.” You touch his hand again. “I have had a great time with you today and I don’t want you to feel bad, there’s nothing wrong with being honest.”

                “Are you sure?”

                “Yes.” You move your hand and put it on his leg. You stare at his lips and he stares at yours.

                “I....” He leans in and kisses you.

                You kiss him back, beginning to make out. Jack pulls away for a moment,

                “I want to show you how I feel about you.”


	2. Punishing Him.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fort is made and you two can now put it to use. With Jack exchanging feelings with you on your mutual crush for one another, Jack wants to show you how you make him feel. So much crazy shit goes down but now there are threats of punishing him, what the hell happened?!

“Okay.” You blush again; you two go back to making out.

Jack pauses a moment and climbs out of the fort.

“Where are you going?” You ask.

“We will be in need of some stuff.” His voice disappeared into the bathroom.

He returned climbing back in, with lube and condoms in hand. He sets them to the side and looks over at you with a goofy smile on his face, blushing.

“Oh, good call.” You laugh. You beckon him with your finger and he crawls over to you.

You kiss him deeply on the lips.

                He pulls you in close, taking you by the collar. You pull the drawstrings on his pants loose.

“It seems we got dressed for nothing.” You giggle.

                “Seems we did.” He bites your lip, running his hand down your body. He loosens your pants as well, putting his hand inside. “Also seems you’re hard already.”

                “I can’t help it, it’s you.” You heavily breathe, feeling him wrap his hand around your dick.

                Jack takes your dick out and you blush looking away from him, he looks down, “Damn.” He bites his lip.

“What?” You giggle nervously.

“You’re so big.” He gasps.

“Oh shhhh.” You blush more.

He jerks you off fast, gripping tightly.

 “Mmmmm.” You let out a moan.

You pull in closer to him, almost intertwining your legs. You put your hand in his pants, taking his dick out. “Holy cow, you think I’m big. Nuh uh.” You laugh, jerking him off.

“You think you could handle me?” He hisses, he tightens his grip.

“Mmmmmm I don’t know.” You kiss him deeply, “we’ll just have to see.”

You two make out again, he bites your lip and you let out a cry, you bite his lip back.

He teases you, pulling himself away. You miss his lips already, you quiver. You look at Jack eagerly, waiting for his next move.

Jack slides down, getting in front of you. He pulls on the waist band of your pants and you lift up, to help him slide them off. He pulls your boxers down as well and continues to marvel at your size.

“Oh fuck.” He clenches his teeth. He takes you in hand again, jerking you off.

You admire the view, how adorable he looks down there.

He licks slowly up and down the shaft, giggling.

“Mmmm,” You tense up, his tongue is soft and cold. You watch him take your head in his mouth. “Oh fuck.”

Jack plays with himself as he sucks you off, starting off with slow teasing sucks, lapping you up and down with his tongue.

“Fuck mmmmm.” You moan more resting your head back.

You poke the back of his throat with the tip; he gags gently dripping saliva all over. Muffled moans escape him.

“Yes yes yes!” You grab a handful of his hair and tug. He jerks himself off faster as he sucks harder.

You feel like cumming already, “oh my godddd Jackk!!! I feel like cumming!” You bite your lip tugging harder on his hair, thrusting down his throat.

You’re now balls deep down his throat and your eyes roll back, “FUCKKKK JACKKKK!!” You arch your back, curling your toes as you came.

You let go of his hair and he slowly pulls away, swallowing. “My god.” He lets out a deep exhale. He looks down to see your soaked dick, his saliva and your cum. He bites his lip.

“I want to fuck you.” Jack growls.

“Yes please.” You blush, giving him puppy dog eyes.

“Okay, hold on then.” He takes off his shirt, wiping you down. “Come this way.”

You slide off the bed and stretch your lazy legs. He takes you by the back of the head, pulling you in to kiss you passionately.

“Bend over.” He commands, turning you around with your back to him.

You nod and bend over the bed, you look back at him. He puts the condom on, covering it with lube.

“Don’t look at me.” He blushes, “you’re too cute to look at, especially with what I’m about to do to you.”

You look away, now you’re both embarrassed. You feel the tip of his dick poke your hole, not entering yet. You sharply inhale, nervous but excited.

He reaches forward, taking your left hand in his and you two intertwine fingers. “Are you ready Y/N?”

“Yess.” You hold your breath.

“Ahhh!” Jack cries out slowly sticking his dick inside you. He squeezes your hand a little.

It catches you off guard, you hold his hand tighter and you buck. “FUCKKK! AHHH!”

“You okay?!” He asked choking on his own words.

“Yes! Fuck me!” You cry out with aggression in your tone, as you’re over come with feelings.

Jack fucks you nice and fast, moaning so loudly, “FUCK YOU’RE SO TIGHT!”

“AHHHHYEESSSSS!” You hold onto his hand, reaching back for his other one. Taking both hand and holding onto them for dear life, this has him so deep inside you.

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck Y/N!” He fucks you harder, going faster.

“My insides!!!” You scream, with your legs shaking.

“Fuck, you’re so tight I can’tahhhhhhhh!” Jack clenched his teeth, feeling the pressure.

You tighten around him and his breathing picks up speed. “Mmmmmmm fuckkk meeee!” You plead.

He pulls you back, closer to him. Now going balls deep and you both can feel it now,

“FUCKKKKKK! AAHHHHHHHH! GAHHHHHH!”

                “Faster Jack!! Faster!!” Tears of pleasure roll down your cheek, “it’s so good I’m crying.” You giggle.

                “MMMMMMM gggaaahhhh!! You’re fucking adorable!” Jack fucks you faster, worried the bed would break underneath you both.

                “I wanna cum again.” You whine.

                “No, don’t do it!” Jack hissed, “don’t do it or I will stop. I will torture you.” He threatens.

                “Please Jack!!”

                “No!!!” He fucks you harder and faster, “I’m cumming first or you will get it.”

                You tighten up to stop yourself from cumming, this gets Jack closer and closer to finishing.

                “Mmmmmmmmm! Jackkkk!” You can’t take it anymore, “Please let me cum!!!” You cry begging.

                He lets go of your hands, you fall forward onto the sheets. You take a handful of fabric and hang on tight. He pulls you back up, covering your mouth with one hand.

                “mmmmmmmmmmmmhhhhh!” You’re muffled screams escape between his fingers.

                “Let me cum first.” He growls again, fucking you harder and faster.

                You shake your head, unsure if you could stop yourself again this time. You close your eyes tight, trying to control yourself, calm yourself down.

                “Fuuckkkk I’m gunna cumm!!!” He cries, letting his hand drop.

                “CUMMM FORRR MEEEEE JACKKKKK! PLEASEEE!!!” You’re about to cum again and need him to finish first.

                “NNNGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!” His body convulses and you can feel his dick pulse as he cums inside you. With him cumming he does not slow down, he continues to fuck you fast and deep, he’s still as rock solid as before.

                “YES YES YES YES YES! FUCK ME!!” You cry out one last time, curling your toes. Cumming all over the sheets, feeling your knees weaken. You fall forward and Jack slips out. You lay in your own mess, soaking up your stomach.

                “Oh fuck.” Jack falls to his knees on the floor, slipping the condom off. He turns, tossing the condom in the trash bin.

                You just lay there, unable to move or say a word.

                “You good?” Jack asks, breaking the silence.

                “Yghhh.” You let a groan out, trying to catch your breath.

                “That was amazing.” Jack says almost in a whisper.

                “Hey Jack?”

                “Yes Y/N?”

                “You got another condom?” You smile from ear to ear.

                “Yes.....why?”

                “I want to fuck you, get back at you for withholding finishing from me.” You laugh, smirking.

                “Seriously?” Jacks’ ears perked up, he was still hard and this only made him tingle.

                “Yes. First we should have some water.” You roll over and sit up, with your cum on your stomach.

                Jack stands, emerging from the floor. He looks down at you, notices the mess you’ve made.

                “Okay we can do that but first....” He pauses, coming over to you. He licks up the cum from your skin, giggling.

                “You’re so filthy.” You blush.

                “I know.” He blushes as well.

He pulls you up from the bed and you’re shaking like a leaf, struggling to stand, “Are you sure you can fuck me now? Look at the condition you’re in.” He teases.

“Shhhhh.” You bite your lip.

You two grab some water, watching each other drink for some reason got you both more excited. He pulls you in close, to make out. You close your eyes to taste him and feel him against you.

“Ahhh!” You pull away quickly feeling cold water pour over your head.

“Sorry. I just.....” Jack laughed uncontrollably.

You pull him back in and kiss him roughly, pouring your water on his head. You feel down his body, taking his dick in hand again.

“Y/N nooo! I’m so sensitive!” He giggles, “It tickles!!”

“I’m gunna fuck you so hard.” You threaten.

“Bring it on big boy.” Jack taunts you.

You grab the extra condom from the bed, putting it on and applying the lube.

“Oh I will.” You raise a brow. You pull him in for a kiss again, pushing him against the wall.

“Punish me.” Jack whispers in your ear.

With that, you lift him off the ground. Without hesitation you stick your dick inside him, pulling his legs up and open.

“Ahh!!” He cries, wrapping his arms around your neck.

“Fuck you’re tight too.” You hiss, fucking him hard.

                You pull away from the wall, fucking him in mid-air. “Mmmmm you feel amazing!”

                “Ahh Y/N! I can’t handle you! You’re too big!” Jack cries out giggling, blushing so red. “FUCK ME!”

                You carry him over to the dresser, sitting him on top. You pull his legs up and fuck him against the mirror. “You’re so tight, I could bust right now but I won’t!”

                “Shitttt!!” He digs his nails into your arms, you groan in pain.

                “Oww! You little fuck!” You fuck him harder and deeper, stretching him out.

                “Ahhhhhhhhh!!! I’m sorry!” He reaches back, gripping the mirror frame for dear life. “FUCK FUCK FUCK!!!”

                “You’re so tight, I’m gunna fuck you senseless.” You groan, pulling him in for a kiss. You bite his lip almost drawing blood.

                “Fuckkk Y/N! I wanna cum!” Jack cries out.

                “Don’t you dare!” You clench your teeth, “you’re not going to cum, got it?”

                “Please!!”

                “No.” You fuck him harder and faster. “You withhold it from me, I withhold it from you.”

                “Please!! I’m sorry!” He pleads. “I CAN’T HOLD IT ANYMORE!” Instantly he cums, it shoots up getting it all over his chest and your face.

                You continued to fuck him, looking him dead in the eyes with a wide smirk spread across your face. No words escaped you and this made him scared.

                “I’m so sorry!” He cries, “I didn’t mean to.”

                You fuck him deeper, stretching him out more. With a deep voice and sexually aggressive tone you say, “Clean it up.” You pause, “with your tongue.”

                “But Y/N I-”

                “Do it.”               

                You take his dick in hand, it’s wet and sensitive. You rub the head with your thumb and he looks at you in disbelief. “Y/N it’s sensitive!! Don’t touch it!!” He cries out.

                “Okay, go ahead then.” You growl letting go of his dick, continuing to fuck him.

                Jack takes your face in hand, licking up his cum from your face. You watch him in the mirror and you begin throbbing inside him. “Fuck!!! I’m gunna cum!”

                “Mmmm!” He moans feeling you bursting at the seams, “cum for me.” He continues to lick his cum from your face.

                You hold off from finishing until your face is clean.

 “FUCKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!! JACKKKKK!!!!!!”

You explode inside him, almost feeling your soul leave your body. Your cum seeps a little from the condom and down your leg. “Oh I’ve made a mess! You’ll need to clean it up.” You giggle, pulling out.

“Fuck.” He collapses back, against the mirror.

You pull the condom off, saving any more from leaking out. You toss it in the bin, lying on the bed.

Jack pulls his sore tired body from the dresser, he kneels before you. Licking your cum from your thighs. He stands and looks at you giggling, before falling onto the bed, lying next to you.

“We. Are. Animals.” You whisper.

“I. Know.”


End file.
